Dracusquid
is the Vampiric Complien. It belongs to the Water and Dark Elements. It grows from male Bludsquids. Appearance Dracusquid has a purple, teardrop-shaped body, with reddish fins on the sides. They have two large eyes on the front of their bodies with blue pupils, which assist them in seeing other Compliens in their deep sea habitat, with red tissue surrounding the eyes on the sides and top, forming a single, large unibrow-like shape. There is a red diamond on top of their forehead. Their mouth is small and round, filled with many sharp teeth, and they have seven tentacles with sharp spikes on each one. There are large spikes at the end of each tentacle, alongside four smaller spikes long the edges. There is webbing between their seven tentacles. Information Every pack of Bludsquids is headed by a Dracusquid. Only the strongest male of each pack has the ability to grow into this form, restricting each pack to only one Dracusquid. If a Dracusquid in a pack dies off, the next strongest male will grow into this form in due time. Moving sharply through the ocean with the rest of their pack, Dracusquids will try to spot out prey with their wide, light-sensitive eyes. Generally, their seven tentacles are enough to ensnare any Complien that comes too close, immobilizing it and allowing the Dracusquid to drain their blood, though if a Dracusquid is full, then it will still focus on feeding the rest of their pack before moving on. On average, a pack consists of twelve Bludsquids and a single Dracusquid, a number that is often surprisingly consistent, occasionally a pack with too many Bludsquids will end up abandoning one, while a pack with fewer will take in any strays they find. While Bludsquids will take any prey they can wrap their tentacles around, they particularly like specializing in Lumigae and Maringel for the nutritious pods in their heads. Their sharp tentacles can easily puncture the skin of these Compliens, and since they exist in high numbers, rarely do Bludsquids have trouble finding a meal. Maringels, being the less aggressive of the Compliens, generally do not defeat their predators with physical strength, but through exploiting their weaknesses. While Dracusquids' large eyes generally help them find prey, it also makes them very light-sensitive, something that becomes an issue when exposed to the bright lights of a Maringel. Maringels will oftentimes raise the intensity of their lights so bright, that it temporarily blinds a Dracusquid, allowing the Maringel and nearby Lumigae to make their quick escape. Habitat Dracusquids are found in the deep seas of Complanet in Collusia, typically near the equator, though, during warm seasons, they may flee north or south to avoid facing too much heat, preferring moderate warmth instead. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for here. Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Dracusquid is derived from "dracula" and "squid." Design Dracusquid is a literal interpretation of vampire squids. Trivia *Dracusquids regularly like to sharpen the points on their tentacles on nearby rocks. *An earlier design for Dracusquid had its eyes on the sides of its head, more detailed facial patterns, and six tentacles with no webbing. It was changed to look closer to its previous form, Bludsquid, while the webbing was added to make them look more similar to actual vampire squids. Gallery Dracusquid Early.png|Early design of Dracusquid Category:Compliens Category:Water Element Category:Dark Element Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Common Compliens Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Cephalopod Compliens Category:Purple Compliens Category:Red Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Ocean Compliens Category:Male Compliens Category:Vampiric Compliens Category:Carnivorous Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Collusia Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Icy Halloweek Compliens